


goodbye, Hajime

by sock_drawer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, God this is really sad, Heavy Angst, Other, Sad Ending, They all do tbh, hajime’s gonna need some therapy, major chapter 5 spoilers, poor chiaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_drawer/pseuds/sock_drawer
Summary: Hajime never wanted to lose hope. But it was getting incredibly difficult at this point.
Kudos: 9





	goodbye, Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago but I still like it so here ya go. I might make more of the other sdr2 character’s reactions to this. MAJOR SDR2 CHAP 5 SPOILERS. If I didn’t make it apparent enough.

As the screen lowered, an image flashed over it. 

Chiaki Nanami has been found Guilty. Time for her punishment.

Hajime watched her gracefully step down from her trial stand. Chiaki slowly and methodically made her way to the door. Beyond that door awaited a terrible fate for the Ultimate Gamer herself.

“Well everyone, I guess this is good-bye.” Chiaki said, her eyes peering across the room, making eye contact with every person along the way. Chiaki’s eyes were still bright as ever when they locked with Hajime. No sign of fear, no sadness, no distress. 

“Please, keep going. For me, for your classmates, for the hope of the world.” Chiaki continued.

“This isn’t fair! How is she the blackened when everything was done by Nagito!” The usually cold hearted Fuyuhiko cried out, choking back tears. 

“I’m going to be ok. Don’t worry about me.” Chiaki said, before turning back to Hajime.

“Please, don’t lose hope.” Chiaki said with a sincere, bittersweet smile plastered across her face.

“I- I won’t…” Hajime replied, straightening his posture a little. 

Hajime’s confidence soon gave out as he watched Chiaki and Monomi waltz straight into the room where they would be executed. Right before Chiaki entered the room, she turned to Hajime. 

“Hajime, thank you for everything.” She said.

“Chiaki-“ He said, right as she closed the door behind her.

Past that door is where the Ultimate Gamer met her brutal end.

As Hajime closed the door to his cottage, his knees immediately gave out. As he fell to the ground he curled himself into a ball, defenseless on the wooden floor. All Hajime’s emotions came crashing into him like a tsunami. 

This wasn’t the first time he had to condemn somebody to death. But at this moment, it was the worst time. 

Hajime cared for Chiaki, truly, out of more than anyone else on the island. Chiaki was the last beacon of hope in their situation, but the light had faded. Hajime propped himself up, and slowly crawled towards his bed.

He laid down on the bed, replaying the last few hours in his mind. Not only did he lose Chiaki, he lost Nagito.

Nagito was a weird guy. But he was helpful. Hajime was 99% sure that everyone would’ve died if not for his help in the trials. How was he supposed to defeat the mastermind if Nagito wasn’t there to guide everyone through the trials.

How was he supposed to do anything? How was he supposed to go on? 

He never even said goodbye.

Questions and guilt swirled around in Hajime’s mind. He dismissed them all. Hajime laid down in his bed, hoping to never get out. His eyes fluttered as he slowly drifted himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it cuz this physically hurt to make as a hardcore Chiaki and Nagito stan.


End file.
